


Evening Fare

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A dinner date.
Relationships: Camilla/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 13
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Evening Fare

**Author's Note:**

> For Picture Prompt Fun (#122)

Camilla turned heads wherever they went. Kaze knew that, and as someone who did his best to move unnoticed, there was humor in the situation. He could not hide, not when he was with an exotic royal beauty that everyone in Hoshido wanted to see. How he'd gotten so lucky was still a mystery to him; Kaze did not consider himself lucky. Or... he hadn't, he supposed, before Nohr. But then he'd been spared, he'd met Corrin, he'd met Camilla, he'd helped change both Nohr and Hoshido...

The restaurant, one of the fanciest in Shirasagi's castle town, thankfully had private rooms. Camilla folded herself neatly to sit, her kimono accentuating her body even in such an unassuming position. She was gorgeous no matter what she was doing; Kaze had felt that way even seeing her in battle, though he certainly hadn't mentioned that until she took obvious interest in him.

"You may have to help me order," Camilla said as she reached for the stiff sheet that neatly listed the evening's choices. "You know my preferences well, though I'm willing to try whatever you think I might enjoy."

Kaze nodded and watched while Camilla looked over the menu. He knew she could read the script, at least superficially, but as to what some of the actual ingredients were... Yes, that could be a problem. But he did know her preferences; they'd dined together many times, usually light fare, with tea, but meals as well. She always ate well but didn't overdo. Her manners were perfect when necessary, but she was not above tearing meat with her fingers when the situation called for it.

"Here, dear, I'll definitely let you decide," Camilla said a moment later as she offered the sheet to him. Kaze took it, after smiling at her, and skimmed it once before really settling to read. They had time to enjoy a full meal and, to be honest, this was one of the first proper outings they'd managed since the end of the war.

Things had been different, while they'd all been fighting. It had been a bit strange to have had foreign royalty demanding his attention then, but now... Kaze had not felt worthy, but Camilla had convinced him both with words and with actions he knew best not to recall while in public. But she had convinced him her feelings were true and that there was nothing wrong with allowing himself her love.

By the time their attendant returned, Kaze had figured out what to order. It was not a feast, but it would be enough to showcase a few things for Camilla that they hadn't been able to enjoy yet. And besides, he wanted to save things to surprise her with later. There was no sense in giving her every option at once and lose the joy of discovery.

"It won't take long for the first dishes to arrive," Kaze said once they were alone. The table looked suddenly bare, between them, yet filled with possibility.

"I'm in no hurry," Camilla replied. "I'm here for the company more than the food or the experience, though I shall certainly appreciate those as well. This is wonderful, having our own little special place."

"Forgive me if I didn't want to share you with a hundred other eyes tonight," Kaze said, glancing down.

Camilla laughed, soft, almost sweet. "That's what I should be saying. Our attendant was certainly appraising your charms. But you are all mine, dear, and I'll remind you of that as often as I need to."

Kaze couldn't quite brush away the mental image that conjured and instead simply let himself be grateful for loose clothing. There would be time to indulge later, after dinner and perhaps a stroll beneath flowering trees...

All eyes would be on them then, Kaze knew. They would both have to reassert their claims on the other. It would be an enjoyable end to the evening. But first...

"I'll appreciate those reminders, when necessary."

Camilla smiled and there, just for a moment, was a hint of the viciousness that Kaze rarely saw outside battle. It made him ache even harder; embarrassingly so.

But the first part of their meal arrived an instant later, distracting him, and giving him a safe avenue in explaining ingredients to Camilla. Already, there was more than he'd ordered; the kitchen must have heard about the status of their guests. But Kaze wouldn't protest, that would be far too insulting for all.

It did mean that he could expect others to interrupt them and inquire about service and food. Camilla would not be solely his, though Kaze supposed that should be an obvious pitfall of courting a foreign princess.

Camilla had mastered chopsticks with impressive speed, at least. She had no trouble bringing the first little pieces of her meal to her deep red lips and popping them past...

Kaze smiled at her, waiting for her appraisal of the food. Her immediate smile wasn't truly a surprise; he'd chosen with her taste in mind, after all.

They managed a few more pieces before there was another knock-- the parade had truly begun, Kaze supposed. But it was okay...

He would share her for the evening. But, once night truly fell, they'd belong only to each other.


End file.
